8 AM
by chocolate rules
Summary: It's Friday May 5 and where is Sam Winchester? Stupid Summary, Better explainaation inside. PreSeries


****

A/N: Hey! How's everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in some time but I think this story will shine light on what I'm going through, times three.

I don't know what anyone out there knows about AP classes and exams, but the exams are like three hours long and the classes are taken like college courses. I'm taking three of them and have been studying like crazy the last month! They strated on May 1st, with english and yes I took that one. Last Friday was the American History Exam and that's where this little diddy came from. But, I wrote it today. It took me three hours. And, it's a LOT longer than I planned. Um, this was to further me procrastinating away from my Environmental Science studying. That exams on Wednesday.

Anyways, the charasters aren't mine. The plot and anxiety is mine. I did not in fact go hunting on Thursday, that's Sam. I didn't say the name Sam once. Personal challenge, don't know why and it's hard trust me. Dialogue is minimal and mainly Dean. I hope you like it, and I might post a part two in July when I get my scores.

I hope I did ok!

um, no beta. wrote this today. finished. and here i am:D

**

* * *

**

**8AM**

By: chocolate rules

* * *

They were on a hunt last night. All three of them. Dad said he couldn't miss this one. Well, of course he couldn't they used him as bait.

Anyways, he was on a hunt last night and he's paying for it now. They didn't get back until at least eleven and he still needed to study for that really big exam that he had taken that especially hard class for.

Remember that Dad, the one you said okay to, yeah sure he asked you when I knew you weren't listening so sue me.

Point is you said ok, and now the exams tomorrow and he hasn't had a once of time to study. He missed school today because you wanted to do this damn thing.

But you promised that they'd get home before dark. Even with Dean at the wheel, it still took them the better part of three hours each way. Dean said that he should bring his stuff with him to study, but then well we both remember ed that I kind of get a little car sick if I'm reading too long.

So, he had to spend three hours trying to get some studying in. Dean was right, he was doing pretty well in the prep class, but Sam knew that the teacher understood that he couldn't always be in class. Sure, that was because of some cock and bull story of Dean's but the point was, he wasn't prepared.

At six am, Dean shook him awake and he pushed himself of his history book. Damn, he barely had enough time for a shower. Dad got to sleep in, but Dean being the great brother that he was drove him to school. It was early and not that many people where there.

"Oh God, so this is what geeks do at seven thirty in the morning." He smiles reassuringly to his brother as the younger boy eases out of the car. "Blow them away, Sammy." And with that he was gone.

Okay, so he had lied about another thing to. So the test wasn't an actual requirement. The class hadn't been an actual requirement. But he had said that when Dad had asked. Dean had given him a look that said that he knew like hell that he was lying. The look that said if this gets you into trouble I'm telling. But, Dad didn't seem to notice, like always and he got away with it.

He'd been complaining for a week about needing some time to study, but they wouldn't give it to him. Dad was saying how he was spending too much time worried about that meaningless stuff and how he should focus on hunting more, like he did school. So, now Dad was giving him 'home' work. Dean was helping him until Dad noticed and then Dean had a whole bunch of things to do then too. So, his work load kept pilling up and he never found time to study.

"You wanted this," Dean had told him the night before. He had flipped him the finger just to have his wrist grabbed and his arm twisted behind him. A few uncles, and he was released, but he kept complaining about wasted time.

Now he sat in the library of the high school with sixty one other classmates. Some had been in his class while the rest were in the two other classes. They all had the same teacher, but he felt like they were all better prepared then he was. He started taking deep breaths trying to prevent an anxiety attack from happening. They had been warned about that.

Dad had commented that he never remembered Dean doing any of those tests. Sam had said that Dean had never really committed himself to his classes and well he skipped the tests when he could. It was true and so Dean laughed and he got no warning glance this time for the lie.

"They need to challenge our boy!" Dean said perching himself on the couch. He was grateful, but like always Dean continued and a few remarks left his mouth. The first few made him blush and throw Dean a pillow. Dean caught it and used it to prop his head up, like he knew Dean would. The next stand granted him a glare from Dad so he stopped, but he knew Dean had more.

The first hour wasn't that bad. Eighty multiple choice. He was happy to see that he could manage at least fifty of them. The teacher said that sixty right would guarantee them a four. But the average was a forty so he was happy with it. Hopefully those five yawns wouldn't mean anything about his ability.

They got a fifteen minute break and he breathed a relief. Everyone was talking about the questions, even though they had been warned from life threats against it. And they got pretzels, courtesy of the absentee teacher.

Then they had to start the two hour and ten minute essay section. They had taken practice tests in class but nothing, nothing prepared them for that first question.

They were given fifteen minutes to read over the documents and plan out their essay. In the first two he was a complete blank. Again, he started to control his breathing. Slowly and deeply, like Dean had taught him to do. But once everyone had read that first question there was an overall sigh felt by all and he was certain he'd fail.

Fifteen minutes up and they had to begin writing. He stared at the blank pages in the pink notebook and he had no idea where to start. But then he had wasted two minutes in the prewriting stage and so he just delved right into it. Thirty minutes later they moved on to the next question.

From the two choice one. Okay, so he'd pick the easier one. Holy crap! He had no idea what universe those questions were made in and this was American history right? Forty minutes later and one more to go.

He's so deadbeat tired. He can't even recall what he had written in the last essay as he begins the final one. It's another set of two questions and his brain is so fried by now that he can't remember which one he knew more about for a few more minutes. Then, half way through he forgot his question and had to read it over and read over his essay. He had no idea what he had just written. God, if he didn't understand it, how'd he expect anyone else to?

Whatever, there were just ten or eight minutes left and all he wanted to do was finish the damn thing. They'd get to leave early and Dean had convinced Dad that leaving early did not mean going to hunt even earlier. It meant he was to go back to sleep. He loved Dean for the little things like that.

And he really shouldn't be thinking this when he wasn't done yet. He checked his watch and now he only had two minutes left. And he wrote the sloppiest conclusion ever.

It was over with. Time was called. Papers were collected. Pencils were placed away. Pens were capped. It was OVER! Tomorrow he was going to burn the damn book, but today he had ten minutes before Dean got there.

He went to the bathroom. He shouldn't have accepted that Mountain Dew from his friend Phil. Half way through his second essay he had wanted to pee real badly. Then, he went to his locker and tossed his books into it. There! At least he'd won _that_ battle.

"So, how was it?" Dean asked him as he made his slow and tired descend onto the bench seat. Dean's response was a glare. "Okay then!" And he drove away.

The damn Chevy put him to sleep. Of the twenty minute ride home he had only been awake for six. Dean had actually had to carry him in. He had awoke half in.

"Dean? What are you doing?" And Dean just smiled down at him.

"Taking you to bed, Sleeping Beauty. Usually, I like to have lunch first, but for you I'll make an exception." A soft laugh and he was back asleep.

He awoke in his bed. Apparently, he had slept through Dean disrobing him down to his boxers and replacing is undershirt with a fresh clean one. One that wasn't covered with his anxious sweat.

He made his way to the living room to find Dean there playing solitaire and watching some infomercial. He gives Dean a questioning look as he looks up to see him.

"What? Daytime TV sucks." And a shrug.

He goes and sits next to Dean.

"So, where's Dad?"

"Hunting. He went early." Dean looks over at him and adds. "Hey, he wanted to go alone. I told him I'd go, leave you a note or something but he said that he was going to go over something beforehand. So, it wasn't about you ok, Sir Guilt-A lot?"

"Sure, whatever." And it's okay.

"So, how'd it go?" And he tells him. OF course, the main points Dean laughs, and well that was expected.

Soon, he bothers you enough to forget that you're filled with worry about how you did.

"It doesn't affect you grade kid."

"I know."

"Well, then quit stressing about it."

"I'm not."

"Yeah…sure."

"I'm not!" And he's on top of him wrestling and Dean lets him win. An ego boost. But he knows it and somehow it's more of an ego boost than it should be.

He takes him to that greasy fast food place he's learned to love so much and he doesn't argue. Dean said that Dad won't be home tonight, maybe tomorrow. Maybe. But that's how things have been for years now and he's okay with it. Dean's cool.

Somewhere around eleven Dean sends him off to bed. He reminds him he's not a little kid and that he wants to stay up and finish the scary movie. Dean tells him that he knows of scarier things. Somehow, he still gets scared at them. Well, it's Dean's fault. He _has to_ watch them first and then, and only then, will Dean let him see them. But he won't let him see anything with nudity. He's sixteen and Dean still treats him like a child. He remains seated on the couch, rebelliously, and crosses his arms on his chest. He was going to fight this out. Dean gave him a look that told him to get his butt in bed right now and he was off. Dean was very convincing when he wanted to be, not like Dad. No Dad he could argue and he'd be up just to spite him. But you have to be really good and well, Dad to spite of Dean.

So, he's tucked into bed and he's telling himself that he's not tired and he doesn't need a bed time and before he knows it he nodded off.

Its eight am and he gets to sleep in because he had a hard exam on Friday and Dad's on a hunt and Dean's sleeping in too. And he doesn't worry too much about the test; I mean the results come in July. What's there to worry about now?

* * *

**Know what? You should wish me luck! **

**Know how? By reviewing! Yahhhh!**

**Guess what? Ill be done on Wed and will start writing my fics again. Yahhhhh!**


End file.
